My Heart is For You, Hisana
by Hyobanshi Aya
Summary: Rahasia sudah terkuak. Lalu, bagaimana Rukia akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan Hisana? Bad summary#gomen. ENJOY READING AND REVIEW CHAPTER 8 UPDATE
1. Winter Girl

**My Heart is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-san**

**Summary: **wajah yang sama namun kelahiran dan nasib yang berbeda. Apa tujuan Tuhan? Kenapa dia memberikan kekurangan padaku dan kelebihan padamu? Apa gunanya aku hidup jika untuk berjalan saja mereka melarangku? Sedangkan kau? Bahkan kau dengan bebasnya berlari tanpa diikat tali takdir seperti diriku.

**Enjoy Reading! **

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: **WINTER GIRL

Disebuah taman, seorang bocah laki-laki duduk diayunan sambil termenung. Sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya yang dibasahi airmata. Bocah laki-laki itu tidak perduli dengan suhu rendah yang menembus jaket dan syal tebal hingga membuatnya mengigil. Ia tetap termenung ditaman itu walau sudah beberapa kali anak-anak seusainya menghampiri dan mengajak bermain, namun dihiraukan.

BUUKKK!

Bocah laki-laki itu jatuh dari ayunan. Tatapan nyalang langsung terpancar dari mata bocah laki-laki itu. Ia menoleh kiri dan kanan mencari siapa saja yang melemparnya dengan bola salju.

"HEII! Ayo bermain perang bola salju!"

Seorang bocah perempuan memeluk boneka kelinci sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas. Bocah laki-laki bersurai mencolok itu mengacuhkan gadis kecil yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa pergi? Ayo kita bermain! Kami kekurangan orang." Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik jaket bocah laki-laki itu setelah berusaha mengejarnya dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Pergi sana." Usir bocah itu.

BUUKK!

Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya sambil membuat bola salju ditangannya.

BUUKK!

BUUKK!

Gadis kecil itu terus-menerus melempari bocah laki-laki itu dengan bola salju hingga membuatnya geram. Dengan geram ia mengambil salju, membentuknya menjadi bola.

BUUKK!

Gadis kecil itu jatuh tertidur dihamparan salju. Tidak ada respon. Bocah lak-laki itu mulai khawatir takut gadis itu terbentur batu atau semacamnya. Saat ia mendekati gadis kecil itu, dengan sigap gadis itu bangun dan melempat bola salju tepat mengenai wajah bocah itu. Ia tertawa girang.

"Perang salju dimulai!" teriak sang gadis.

Anak-anak itu, termasuk gadis kecil dan bocah laki-laki berambut mencolok, saling melempar bola salju dengan suara tawa yang mengiringi mereka. Hingga matahari mulai terbenam dan langit berubah menjadi kemerahan, anak-anak itu masih ditaman sambil tertidur dihamparan salju yang tebal tanpa perduli udara yang semakin rendah. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal gadis kecil itu menatap bocah laki-laki yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Bocah laki-laki itu menatapnya bingung. "Kata _kaa_-_san_, tidak baik terus-menerus menangis. Tertawalah, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"_Kaa_-_san_ adalah kebahagiaanku, tapi di sudah pergi ke langit. Jadi bagaimana mungkin, bunga bisa mekar tanpa matahari disisinya?" tanya bocah itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Kaa_-_san _dan_ tou-san_ ku juga sudah berada di surga." gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan boneka kelincinya. "Tapi _nii-san _bilang, _kaa_-_san _dan_ tou-san_ akan selalu melihat kita dari atas sana." gadis itu menunjuk langit. "Dia tidak akan melupakan kita. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi. Kau akan membuat _kaa_-_san_ mu sedih."

Bocah laki-laki itu menatap gadis kecil sesaat kemudian mengusap airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangan. Ditatapnya lagi gadis itu dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak akan menangis." Ujarnya lantang dan percaya diri.

_"Ojou-san!"_

Mereka terkesiap dan bangkit dari tidur. Beberapa pria berbadan besar dan mengenakan jas serba hitam mendekati mereka. Gadis kecil itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung bocah laki-laki berambut mencolok dengan ketakutan. Bocah laki-laki itu bisa merasakan ketakutan dari tangan gadis kecil yang menggenggam jaketnya dengan gemetar. Seorang pria berambut gelap mendekati bocah laki-laki, tepatnya gadis kecil yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"_Ojou_-_san_, mari kita pulang. Sudah malam, Byakuya-sama pasti khawatir." Pria itu dengan mudah menggendong gadis kecil itu hingga meronta-ronta.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!" Ia memukul tubuh pria itu hingga menangis. Bocah laki-laki itu hanya diam saat melihat gadis kecil itu dimasukkan kedalam mobil.

Seiring dengan deru mesin mobil yang melaju, manik mata _caramel_ bocah itu melihat boneka kelinci yang tergeletak diatas salju. Dipungutnya boneka itu dan ditatapnya beberapa saat. Bocah laki-laki itu berjalan pulang saat langit berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!<p>

Dengan baju seragam berantakan bahkan sikat gigi yang masih didalam mulut, Ichigo menuruni tangga dan mencomot roti bakar di meja makan. Ia meneguk susu yang sudah disediakan Yuzu, adiknya, dengan terburu-buru bahkan nyaris tersedak.

"_Nii_-_san_, santai saja minumnya." tegur Yuzu.

"Biarkan saja dia mati tersedak." Ujar Karin, adik Ichigo dan kakak kembar Yuzu, sambil menikmati roti dan susunya.

"Karin, tidak baik berkata seperti itu.."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"ICHIGO!"

BUUGHH!

Tendangan telak Ichigo menyebabkan seorang pria paruhbaya, dan-kau-tahu-itu-siapa, tersungkur membentur dinding.

"Tidakada waktu untuk bertarung denganmu tua bangka." Ichigo membuka pintu rumah. "_Ittekimasu_!"

_"Tou-san, daijoubu?"_ Yuzu mendekati ayahnya yang 'mencium' tembok rumahnya dengan posisinya yang, ehm, cukup mengenaskan.

"SAYANGG! Lihatlah putramu itu! Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang kejam!" Isshin Kurosaki, pria beranak tiga, mencium (kali ini dia benar-benar menciumi tembok) dan memeluk tembok yang ditempeli poster istrinya, Misaki, dengan ukuran besar.

BUGHH!

Untuk kedua kalinya, Isshin terkapar dengan posisi mengenaskan karena tendangan Karin, yang merupakan salahsatu klub sepakbola putri andalan sekolahnya.

"Yuzu, aku pergi dulu." Karin dengan cuek meninggalkan rumah dan membiarkan ayahnya yang hampir sekarat.

* * *

><p>Ichigo berjalan santai menuju <em>Karakura<em> _Gakuen_ sambil menikmati semilir angin musim semi. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh kesebuah taman yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rimbun. Tatapannya berhenti menatap ayunan yang dipayungi pohon sakura. Fikiran Ichigo melayang saat ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Usia yang seharusnya ia tersenyum bahagia, bukan menangis karena kepergian sang ibu ke surga. Tangan Ichigo terkepal saat mengingat kembali masa suramnya itu. Dimusin dingin yang dihujani salju yang lebat, ibunya menjadi korban tabrakan sebuah truk yang tergelincir es karena melindungi dirinya. _Ini semua salahku. Andai aku tidak bersama ibu. Andai aku tidak memaksanya untuk membeli mainan kesukaanku, ibu pasti masih disini. _Enam tahun sudah dilaluinya, namun rasa penyesalan itu tidak pernah hilang didalam hatinya. Setiap kali ia merasa sedih, kecewa, dan kesal, Ichigo selalu menghabiskan waktunya menyendiri diayunan sebuah taman didepannya. Namun enam tahun lalu ada yang berbeda. Ichigo tersenyum simpul mengingat gadis kecil dimasa lalunya. Gadis yang mengajari bahwa kehilangan bukan akhir dari dunia. Gadis yang membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan karena ditinggalkan sang ibu.

"Mengenang masa lalu, heh?" Seorang laki-laki mengenakan seragam _Karakura_ _Gakuen _lengkap namun berantakan dengan _gakuran_ abu-abu, merangkul Ichigo sambil menyeringai. Rambut panjang merahnya yang diikat menari ditiup angin. "Aku tahu kau selalu memikirkannya. Padahal dia ada didekatmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Aku yakin Hisa- hampphh! Hmphh!"

"Berisik kau, babon sialan!" Ichigo membekap mulut Renji, laki-laki bersurai merah panjang, sambil melingkarkan lengan kekarnya mencekik leher Renji. "Mulutmu, tidak bisa dijaga, huh, Renji?!"

"Dasar kepala jeruk! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Kalau itu membuat mulutmu bungkam, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati!" Ujar Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian sangat bersemangat ya."

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti. Mendadak semburan merah menghiasi wajah seram Ichigo yang bahkan mampu membuat anak kecil menangis tersedu-sedu. Renji terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang sangat langkah itu. Ia bahkan berniat untuk mengabadikannya didalam sebuah lensa, namun diurungkannya karena Renji masih menginginkan rohnya melekat ditubuhnya.

"Ohayou, Renji-kun, Ichigo-kun." Sapa seorang gadis bersaragam lengkap _Karakura_ _Gakuen._

"Ohayou, Hisana-chan!" Sapa Renji ramah.

"O-ohayou." Sapa Ichigo tergagap, membuat Renji yang berdiri disebelahnya berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak diantar Byakuya-san?" Tanya Renji berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang sebahu itu mengangguk. "Tapi karena aku melihat kalian, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sekolah bersama kalian. Tidak masalahkan?" Tanya Hisana sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang membuat Ichigo semakin resah.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan melihat siswi-siswi baru yang cantik." Ujar Renji yang disambut tawa Hisana.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju _Karakura_ _Gakuen_ sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Sesekali Ichigo menatap gadis yang wajahnya ditutupi sebagian poninya yang panjang, namun samasekali tidak menutupi paras cantik dari Hisana. Ichigo sangat menyayangi gadis berbadan mungil itu. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan perasaannya kepada Hisana, namun ada suatu hal yang selalu membuatnya tidak melakukannya. Entah apa. Tapi Ichigo yakin disaat yang tepat, Ichigo akan mengatakan perasaannya itu kepada Hisana. Pasti.

**TBC**

**Ini adalah fanfict pertama author di fandom Bleach! Author sangat berterima kasih bagi para readers yang telah membaca fanfict ini bahkan jika sampai me-reviewnya. Lanjutan fanfict ini tergantung dari review readers sekalian. Arigatou **


	2. The Same Face, Different Personal

**My Heart is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-san**

**Sumarry: **Berhentilah merasa iri padaku. Berhentilah berfikir jika kau adalah manusia yang paling tidak beruntung didunia ini. Bagiku, semua yang aku miliki tidak berarti daripada apa yang kau miliki sekarang. Kau tahu itu apa? Kasih sayang.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Reading, If You Like!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: **The Same Face, Different Personal

_"_Nii_-_san_, hari ini nilai matematikaku seratus lagi!"_

_Seorang pria muda yang duduk di kursi kerjanya berhenti membaca sebuah dokumen dan menatap gadis kecil yang mengacungkan sebuah kertas ulangan yang bertuliskan angka seratus._

_"Kau bangga dengan nilai itu?" Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. "Bahkan Kuchiki yang lain bisa mendapatkan lebih daripada itu." Senyum gadis itu menghilang. "Masuk kekamarmu dan kembali belajar. Dapatkan yang lebih dari itu jika kau seorang Kuchiki, Rukia."_

_._

_"_Nii_-_san_, _sensei_ memilihku mengikuti kompetisi lari di festival olahraga nanti!"_

_"Berita bagus, Rukia. Tingkatkan lagi prestasimu." Komentar Byakuya datar._

_"_Byakuya_-_nii_." seorang gadis kecil yang berparas persis dengan Rukia berjalan mendekati Byakuya. "Hari ini aku belajar menggambar. Lihatlah." Gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan secarik kertas berisi gambar yang sedikit berantakan dan warna-warna yang keluar garis._

_"Gambar yang luar biasa. Besok akan nii-san belikan seperangkat alat lukisan untukmu." Byakuya mengelus kepala Hisana._

_Rukia hanya diam melihat perlakuan Byakuya yang berbeda antara dirinya dan Hisana._

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan pestamu tadi malam? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut. Menyebalkan sekali! Inoue mengurungku di apartemen dan memaksaku untuk makan malam dengannya." keluh laki-laki berambut panjang dan kulit pucat.

"Apa kau melakukan hal 'lain' selain makan malam? Kau tahu, seluruh pria di sekolah ini sangat iri setengah mati kau memiliki kekasih seperti Orihime-san, Ulquiorra!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum simpul, tatapannya teralih pada laki-laki berambut biru disebelah. "Ada apa Grimmjow?" Tanyanya

Laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek hingga memperlihat lengan kekarnya menoleh kearah Ulquiorra. "Siapa dia? Aku baru lihat."

Ulquiorra menatap objek yang Grimmjow maksud. Tepat disebelahnya, seorang gadis bersurai hitam mengenakan kacamata duduk sambil menatap langit biru dari jendela disebelah bangkunya.

Ulquiorra hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan teman sekelasmu sendiri tidak tahu. NamanyaYamamoto Rukia." Ujar Ulquiorra. "Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang latar belakangnya. Menurutku dia hanya gadis kutu buku biasa." Jelas Ulquiorra.

Ia menatap heran sahabat karibnya itu. Dilihat dari luar, Grimmjow terlihat tampan dan dia merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Namun, dalam hati Ulquiorra percaya jika Grimmjow yang memimpin perusahaan itu sekarang, perusahaan itu akan bangkrut dalam sekejap karena, ehm, kebodohannya itu.

Grimmjow hanya memberi anggukan kepada Ulquiorra. Tanpa sadar, dipandanginya gadis mungil yang terus memandangi langit tanpa peduli kebisingan disekitarnya. Saat Rukia menoleh, tatapannya beradu langsung dengan tatapan Grimmjow. Laki-laki itu menahan nafas saat menatap manik ungu gadis itu dengan lekat. Terpancar kemisteriusan dan keanggunan dari mata gadis itu. Tanpa memedulikan keterpanahan Grimmjow, Rukia beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Ichigo berbaring santai di atap sekolah. Sudah dua jam ia tidur diatap sambil menatap langit biru. Walau sudah berkali-kali diberi hukuman oleh Kenpachi-sensei, laki-laki bersurai jingga itu tidak pernah jera bolos. Lagipula, ia tidak pernah khawatir prestasinya akan menurun karena sejak lahir sudah dikarunia otak yang encer. Ichigo bahkan menduduki peringkat 5 diseluruh angkatan. Merasa bosan, Ichigo bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

BUUKK!

"Ittai!"

Ichigo tersungkur ditanah sambil mengusap dadanya yang terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Pupil mata Ichigo melebar saat melihat seseorang didepannya. "Hisana?" Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam. Dipandanginya gadis mungil, didepannya. Bukan, dia bukan Hisana. Rambutnya lebih pendek sedagu dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, orang tua." Ujar gadis itu

Kerutan dahi Ichigo semakin dalam. "Orang tua? Jaga omonganmu, pendek." ujarnya menahan emosi. "Auuww!" Ichigo memegangi tulang keringnya yang ditendang Rukia.

"Aku punya nama, _baka_." Rukia berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya. "Dan jangan salah mengenali orang. Lihat baik-baik."

Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Dilihat dari dasi biru gelap yang dikenakan, gadis itu pasti _kohai_-nya. "_Kuso_! Berani sekali dia memanggilku orang tua. Tapi, kenapa sekilas ia seperti Hisana?"

.

.

.

"Baiklah, anggota baru klub kendo segera berbaris!"

Sesuai komando Renji, seluruh anggota baru, yaitu para siswa tahun pertama berbaris didepannya. Dipandanginya para siswa itu satu- persatu.

"Namaku Abarai Renji kelas 2-C." Renji berjalan sambil menatap anggota baru. "Di klub ini, aku tidak terima orang lemah! Hanya orang-orang kuat yang bertahan disini! Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Renji. "Jangan terlalu keras dengan mereka. Kendo bukan hanya soal kekuatan, tapi juga keindahan." Jelas laki-laki dengan bulu mata lentik panjang dan warna yang mencolok.

"Menjauhlah dariku, banci." Renji bergidik ngeri. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub tari tradisional saja Yumichika? Merusak _imej_ klub kendo saja.." gerutunya

Yumichika menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bahkan dalam ilmu bela diripun juga ditemukan sebuah keindahan."

"_Sumimmasen_, aku terlambat."

Mereka berdua menoleh. Seorang gadis bersimbah peluh dan nafas terengah-engah berdiri didepan mereka. Renji dan Yumichika hanya menatap satu samalain dengan heran. Renji agak terkejut saat melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Renji. Rambut hitam legam dan manik mata violet gadis itu membuat Renji terkesima beberapa saat.

"Yamamoto Rukia 1-C, anggota baru." Ujar gadis itu yang langsung disambut tawa seluruh siswa termasuk Renji.

"Sepertinya kau salah masuk klub. Ini bukan klub biasa, hanya orang-orang kuat yang bergabung di klub ini." Jelas Renji.

"Tidak, aku memang ingin bergabung dalam klub ini. Bukankah sudah menjadi hakku untuk bergabung di klub manapun? Termasuk Kendo." Jelasnya

Renji tertawa. "Bahkan dengan tubuh kecilmu itu, untuk mengenakan do-pelindung badan- saja kau tidak bisa." Ujar Renji disambut tawa seluruh anggota kendo.

Rukia menatap Renji. "Mau mencobanya?"

"Jangan menangis saat kalah." Ujar Renji

"Tidak akan. Karena akulah yang akan menang." Jawab Rukia percaya diri.

.

.

.

Ichigo berlari disepanjang koridor tanpa meperdulikan makian orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus dan langsung menuju ruangan yang teletak disudut koridor. Ichigo menghempas pintu didepannya, yang merupakan ruang perpustakaan.

BLETAKK!

"_Ittai_! Kenapa memukul kepalaku Ukitake-sensei?!" Keluh Ichigo

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang sepunggung, Ukitake-sensei, hanya menggeleng menatap Ichigo. "Ini perpustakaan. Jangan membuat keributan." Nasehat Ukitake.

"_Sumimmasen_." Ichigo membungkukkan badannya. "Dia belum pulangkan?"

"Dia membaca dibagian sejarah Jepang." Ukitake menunjuk rak yang dimaksud. "Jangan membuat keributan lagi, Kurosaki-san. Atau kau dilarang menemuinya di perpustakaan."

Ichigo berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa rak di perpustakaan. Disalahsatu rak yang terletak dipojok perpustakaan tepat didekat jendela, seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sibuk menekuni setiap kata pada buku yang dipegangnya. Ichigo duduk tepat didepannya, namun gadis itu tetap memusatkan konsentrasinya pada buku.

"Apa kau berencana untuk menginap di perpustakaan, Hisana?" Kepala gadis itu menengadah dan tersenyum simpul melihat Ichigo. "Kau tidak di klub kaligrafi hari ini?"

Hisana menggeleng. "Hari ini klub diliburkan. Para anggota pergi merayakan ulang tahun Hitsugaya-san." Hisana membereskan buku-buku yang dibacanya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut. Jadi, kita akan ketempat latihan Renji-kun?"

Setelah berpamitan pada Ukitake-sensei, Ichigo dan Hisana berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor. Sesekali, Ichigo mengamati wajah Hisana. Kuchiki Hisana, adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya yang merupakan direktur utama Kuchiki Corp. Byakuya sangat provektif pada Hisana, terutama karena keterbatasan fisik Hisana. Sejak lahir, Hisana mempunyai jantung yang lemah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas yang terlalu berat karena akan berakibat fatal pada jantungnya. Namun kekurangan itu tidak membuat Ichigo berhenti menyayangi Hisana. Ditatapnya mata abu-abu gadis itu. Mata yang sama Ichigo lihat enam tahun lalu.

"Apa kau masih suka berperang bola salju?"

Hisana menatapnya bingung.

"Kau lupa? Enam tahun lalu, saat pertama kita bertemu kau melemparku dengan bola salju." Jelas Ichigo

"Ah, itu." Hisana berusaha mengingat. "Sudah tidak lagi sejak kondisi mulai menurun." Ujar Hisana. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti, memaklumi kondisi Hisana. "Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Ichigo menoleh. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu _dojo_, tempat anggota klub kendo berlatih. Di Karakura gakuen, memang memliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap untuk menunjang kegiatan para siswa untuk kegiatan akademis maupun non akademis.

"Ada apa ini, Yumichika?"

Seorang perempuan(#disambit Yumichika), ehm, laki-laki menatap Ichigo yang memandanginya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hanya latihan. Tapi, ada sedikit perbedaan dari biasanya." Ichigo semakin menatapnya bingung. "Renji sedang berduel dengan anggota baru. Dan kelihatannya dia sedikit kewalahan."

Ichigo menoleh kearah yang Yumichika maksud. Memang benar yang dikatakan Yumichika, Renji terlihat kewalahan dan mulai terpojok. Tiba-tiba dengan sekali gerakan yang diberikan lawan, Renji jatuh hingga tertelentang. Semua orang yang ada diam dojo, termasuk Renju, terkejut dengan kemampuan kendo yang dimiliki lawan Renji barusan.

Renji dengan kesal membuka _men_-pelindung kepala-dan membantingnya. Hisana berjalan mendekati Renji dan membantu berdiri.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Kau sangat hebat, Renji-kun." Hibur Hisana.

Renji menerima uluran tangan Hisana. "Aku tidak akan sekesal ini jika lawannya ada laki-laki." Gerutunya.

Ichigo dan Hisana mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi.." Hisana menoleh kiri dan kanan. "Dimana murid kelas satu itu? Aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun."

"Setelah mengalahkanmu, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf padamu. _Kohai_ zaman sekarang sangat menyebalkan." Gerutu Ichigo. Ingatan Ichigo kembali saat peristiwa tabrakannya dengan siswi perempuan di atap sekolah.

"Cih! Akan aku balas nanti." Gumam Renji.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Arigatou bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan memberikan review di fanfict ini. Author harap reader tidak keberatan untuk memberikan review lagi. See you next chapter~**


	3. Who I am

**My Heart is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-san**

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: **Who I am

"Selamat datang _ojou_-_san_."

Rukia mengabaikan sambutan para pelayan padanya. Ia melangkah cepat disepanjang koridor rumah khas Jepang itu. Raut wajah Rukia tampak gusar. Fikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian saat dia berlatih di dojo. Rukia melihatnya. Orang itu berdiri tepat disebelah laki-laki yang menabraknya diatap sekolah. Orang itu juga terlihat akrab dengan Abarai Renji, senpai yang menjadi lawannya saat latihan kendo. Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan menggesernya dengan kasar.

"_Ojii_-_chan_!"

BLETAKK!

"_Ittai_!" Rukia meringis memegangi keningnya yang memar karena lemparan sumpit. "Kenapa melempariku dengan sumpit?!"

"Dilarang berlari didalam rumah dan bersuara keras kepada yang lebih tua." Seorang pria tua berusia 60-an duduk diatas zabuton-bantal duduk-sambil memegang mangkuk yang berisi nasi dengan kepulan asap diatasnya. "Duduk. Dan makan siang bersamaku."

Sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yamg memar, Rukia duduk didepan kakeknya dan mengambil semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk. Dalam keheningan, Genryusai, kakek Rukia, dan Rukia menikmati makan siang.

"Kenapa kau berlari dilorong dan berteriak? Apa kau terlibat masalah di sekolah barumu?" Rukia diam. Genryusai meneguk ocha hangatnya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya? Kakakmu, Hisana."

"Hm." jawabnya singkat

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya? Dia sehatkan?"

BRAKK!

Rukia menggebrak meja. "Ya. Dia sangat sehat sampai aku muak semua orang menyebut namanya dan menyanjung-nyanjungnya."

"Rukia. Tidak seharusnya.."

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan ketenangan?" Rukia menatap Genryusai. "Apa tidak cukup mengeluarkanku dari kediaman Kuchiki dan mengasingkanku disini?"

"Rukia!" Bentak Genryusai. "Kau tidak diasingkan. Kau tinggal disini bukan sebagai tahanan. Apa fasilitas rumah ini belum cukup baik untukmu?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu." Akunya. "Tidak masalah seperti apa fasilitas apa saja yang ada di rumah ini. Aku bahkan senang jika aku bisa mencuci, memasak, membersihkan rumah ini sendiri. Karena, ya, itu adalah kegiatan yang orang biasa,sepertiku, lakukan." jelas Rukia

Genryusai meletakkan sumpitnya. "Rukia, kakek.."

Rukia mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak kakek. Aku senang tinggal dengamu, sungguh. Aku akan lebih senang lagi jika kakek tidak membahas 'sesuatu' yang membuat mood-ku buruk." Rukia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih atas makanannya dan selamat malam." Rukia berbalik kembali menatap kakeknya."Soal pengasingan itu.." ujar Rukia. "Aku mengatakannya bukan karena suasana tempat ini lebih sunyi, terpencil atau semacamnya. Hanya saja.. kenapa nama belakangku diganti Yamamoto?" Tanyanya

Genryusai hanya menatap nanat Rukia. "Kau akan tau alasannya nanti Rukia." Ujar kakeknya ambigu

.

.

.

Ichigo sedang mengganti _uwabaki,_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh disebelahnya. Segunung bingkisan dan surat bertebaran di lantai, menyebabkan kemacetan manusia karena murid lain kesulitan membuka lemari sepatu mereka.

"Mereka tidak henti-hentinya memberi hadiah ya.." seorang laki-laki tinggi mengenakan kemaja putih lengan pendek menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menggerutu. "Ah.. Kurosaki-senpai rupanya." Laki-laki itu menatap mata _hazel_ Ichigo.

"Berhenti berbicara formal seperti itu, Grimmjow." Ujar Ichigo

Grimmjow tersenyum simpul. "Walau kau adalah sepupuku, aku harus tetap menghormatimu sebagai kandidat..ah maksudku, pewaris utama perusahaan kakek. Bukankah begitu?"

"Berhenti membicara hal itu di tempat umum. Berfikirlah sebelum berbicara." Ichigo memperingatkan Grimmjow

"Selalu bijaksana dan kaku. Itulah penyebab Hisana tidak menyadari perasaanmu.."

BUUKK!

Ichigo memukul telak rahang Grimmjow hingga tersungkur. Ia hanya melihat Grimmjow tersenyum sinis sambil mengusap bercak darah dibibirnya yang koyak. Mereka tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja ada konflik diantara mereka, dan Grimmjow lah yang selalu memicu peretengkaran itu. Selama ini, Ichigo yang kaku selalu bersabar menyikapi Grimmjow. Tapi ini sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Kau merusak reputasimu sendiri Ichigo. Seorang ketua dewan siswa memukul _kohai_ nya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan?"

"Tidak, jika _kohai_ itu adalah kau. Grimmjow J. Sosuke." Jawab Ichigo sinis.

"Ichigo-kun!" Hisana berlari mendekati laki-laki bersurai jingga itu dan mencengkram lengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya Hisana." Ichigo menatap Hisana. "Sebaiknya kita pergi. Dan untuk kau.." Ichigo menatap Grimmjow. "Perbaiki tata kramamu." Ichigo menarik Hisana meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih sibuk dengan lukannya.

.

.

.

"Kau berkelahi lagi Grimmjow-san?" Semua orang dikelas termasuk Rukia menoleh kearah pintu tempat Grimmjow berdiri. Ukitake-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepala menatap Grimmjow. "_Daijoubu_? Kau lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Ini bukan masalah besar." Grimmjow berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk dengan santai sambil memebar senyum kepada para siswi dikelasnya, seolah takada luka disudut bibirnya.

Tanpa disadari Grimmjow, Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku tetangga bangkunya itu.

.

.

.

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Grimmjow menatap was-was pada Rukia yang sedang mengacak-acak lemari ruang kesehatan.

Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya, saat bel istirahat berbunyi Rukia langsung menarik Grimmjow keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis para siswi di kelasnya. Grimmjow manatap Rukia yang sedang menenteng kotak pertolongan pertama di tangannya. Dikeluarkannya perban dan obat merah. Dengan telaten, Rukia mengobati luka koyak di sudut bibir Grimmjow.

"_Ittai_! Tidak bisa lebih pelan?" Rintih Grimmjow.

"Jangan bergerak, atau ku robek mulutmu itu." Ujar Rukia.

Grimmjow memandangi Rukia dalam diam. "Jika dilihat lebih jelas, kau cukup manis. Aww!" Rintih Grimmjow setelah Rukia menekan luka robek dibibirnya.

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh.." Rukia membereskan kotak obat. "Aku menolongmu karena..tubuhku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain terluka. Ia bergerak begitu saja." Rukia berdiri diambang pintu. "Rawat lukamu jika tidak ingin infeksi."

"Cih. Memangnya dia robot? Yang benar saja. Samasekali tidak berekspresi saat kugoda." Gumam Grimmjow

.

.

.

_"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Kalian dimana?!" Seorang gadis kecil dengan mata yang berlumuran darah meraba-raba tanah mencari orang tuanya._

_Diantara puing-puing mobil yang hancur karena kecelakaan, gadis itu terus mencari orangtuanya dalam keadaan buta. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju mobil yang terbalik dan hancur. Gadis itu masuk melalui jendela mobil yang pecah dan meraba-raba sekitar, mencari keberadaan orang tuanya._

_"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Teriak gadis itu setelah merasakan wajah ibunya. "Kaa-san! Bangun!"_

_Gadis itu terus berteriak histeris. Hingga dari kejauhan terdengar sirine ambulans dan para petugas medis membawanya beserta kedua orangtua kerumah sakit.._

Ru..

Ru..

Ruki..

Rukia..

"RUKIA!"

Rukia tersentak. Peluh membanjiri dahi dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Seluruh siswa di kelas memandanginya dengan bingung, Grimmjow bahkan menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, heran.

BRAKK!

Rukia berdiri dan segera keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Langkahnya cepat melewati koridor sekolah hingga sampai di gerbang. Seorang penjaga sekolah mencegat Rukia saat akan melewati gerbang.

"Kuchiki-san, mau kemana? Bel pulang sekolah baru akan berbunyi dua jam lagi." Ujar penjaga sekolah.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik.." Rukia mencengkram kerah baju pria itu. "Pertama, bukan urusanmu aku ingin pulang sekarang atau dua jam berikutnya. Kedua.." Rukia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya, membuat pria paruhbaya itu pucat. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Kuchiki Hisana. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Setelah pria tua itu mengangguk kaku, Rukia melepaskan cengkramanya begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja.

**TBC**

**Gaje? Garing?#ditimpukreaders. Gomen jika chapter ini memiliki kesalahan. Nobodys is perfect. jaa~**


	4. The Couples

**My Heart is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4: **The Couples

"Ojou-san, Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

Hisana menyisir rambut dan melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin. "Aku akan segera turun."

Pelayan wanita itu membungkuk sesaat dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Hisana. Bunga sakura telah berguguran, musim semi hampir berakhir dan akan digantikan dengan cuaca panas dan terik. Hisana melihat sebuah pigura foto di meja riasnya. Dua orang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip sedang berpelukan didalam foto itu. Jemari Hisana mengelus wajah gadis kecil yang memegangi sebuah boneka kelinci ditangannya.

"Sepuluh tahun kau meninggalkan rumah ini. Bersenang-senang, tanpa perduli ada yang melarangmu ini-itu. Melakukan apapun yang kau sukai tanpa ada yang membatasi kegiatanmu. Kau pasti senangkan? Sampai membuatmu lupa untuk menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini lagi."

Hisana beranjak dari meja riasnya dan turun menuju meja makan. Semua pelayan terus membungkukkan badannya saat Hisana melewati tangga. Kuchiki Hisana. Putri sulung dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Anggun, menawan, dan pintar. Manusia yang nyaris sempurna yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan. Hisana membungkuk memberi hormat pada kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Byakuya setelah Hisana duduk.

Hisana menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir." Ujarnya.

Byakuya hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan se-khawatir ini kalau kau tidak pengidap penyakit jantung, Hisana." Ujar Byakuya.

Hisana diam. Semenjak kecil, ia memiliki jantung yang lemah. Rumah sakit, infus, bau obat-obatan, bukan hal asing baginya. Karena kondisinya itu, semua hal yang Hisana inginkan bisa dengan mudah didapatkan. Namun, hanya satu hal yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Kebebasan. Apa gunanya ia bisa memiliki apapun yang dia inginkan tapi tak bisa bebas menggunakannya?

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Hisana mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. "_Ittekimasu_."

Byakuya mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Rukia sedang mendengarkan musik dan tiba-tiba sebuah kotak dilempar begitu saja dihadapannya. Sebelah alis Rukia naik melihat seseorang yang melempar sebuah kotak padanya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengamati kotak yang dilempar Grimmjow padanya.

"Buka saja. Gampang'kan?" Ujar Grimmjow

Rukia membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi perban, alkohol, dan beberapa obat lainnya. "Aku tidak sakit." Ujar Rukia menggelengkan kepala dan melepas _headphone_-nya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sakit. "Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia hingga gadis itu sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. "Obati lukaku." Pintanya sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya. "_Ittai_!" Rintih Grimmjow. "Kenapa kau memukul kedua tanganku dengan penggaris?!"

"Kukira tanganmu mendadak lumpuh atau semacamnya, sepertinya kedua tanganmu baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mengobatinya sendiri." Rukia menatap seisi kelas. "Aku yakin para fansmu juga tidak keberatan untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang mengobati lukaku. Atau.." Grimmjow semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Rukia. "Kau ingin posisi kita terus seperti ini?" Tanyanya, menggoda.

Rukia menghela nafas pasrah dan membongkar kotak obat."Duduklah." perintahnya.

Dengan senyum yang merekah, membuat para siswi meleleh melihatnya, Grimmjow duduk di kursi dan memposisikan wajahnya dari jangkauan Rukia. Grimmjow mengamati wajah Rukia saat gadis itu sibuk mengobati lukanya. Manik mata violet Rukia menghipnotis Grimmjow sesaat. Mata Grimmjow tidak bisa lepas dari Rukia. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bulu mata lentik dari balik kacamata Rukia.

"Matamu indah." Puji Grimmjow

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, lempar saja aku dari jendela. Tidak usah mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu." Ujar Rukia

"Aku memujimu." Grimmjow masih menatap mata Rukia.

Rukia menempelkan plester di luka Grimmjow. "Dan pujian itu membunuhku. Seorang wanita akan lebih mengerikan saat sedang cemburu. Aku yakin walau IQ-mu tidak seberapa, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Gtimmjow berdecak. "Aku memujimu dan kau menghinaku? Kau itu benar-benar.."

CTAKK!

"Ittai! Kenapa menjentikku?!" Gerutu Rukia sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Itu balasan karena sudah menghinaku." Kata Grimmjow. "Tapi melihat ekspresimu tadi menurutku sangat menggemaskan." Komentar Grimmjow.

"Berani menjentikku lagi, tangan yang kau gunakan untuk menjentik tidak akan berfungsi lagi." ancam Rukia yang dibalas kekehan Grimmjow

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa Hisana?"

Hisana membaca daftar menu yang tersedia. "Yang itu saja." Tunjuknya pada salahsatu menu.

Setelah Ichigo memesan makanannya dengan Hisana, mereka keluar dari antrian para siswa di stan makanan dan mencari tempat kosong. Ichigo agak kesulitan mencari tempat karena suasana kafetaria yang sangat ramai. Ia mulai kebingungan karena hampir kehabisan tempat, dan lebih kebingungan lagi melihat Hisana yang mulai merasa sesak dengan hiruk-pikuk kafetaria. Seakan Kami-sama mengetahui masalahnya, Ichigo akhirnya melihat tempat kosong didekat jendela.

"Disana ada tempat kosong. Ayo Hisana." Ajak Ichigo.

Hisana mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang menuju tempat kosong yang Ichigo maksud. Mereka hampir menduduki tempat itu, tapi seseorang sudah mendahului mereka. Ichigo mendekati orang itu dan menatapnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo ketus

.

.

.

Rukia hanya menatap malas laki-laki yang sedang memelototinya. "Dua kata untukmu. Makan dan duduk. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Rukia skeptis

Ichigo mendengus. "Aku yang melihat tempat ini lebih dulu dan kau mengambilnya begitu saja. Lagipula, aku membawa seseorang. Sedangkan kau sendiri." ujarnya beragumen

"Ah, sang tuan putri." Rukia melihat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau yang kau bersama orang penting?" Rukia berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian duduklah disini. Dan aku akan mencari tempat lain. Tuan putri selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Bukan begitu, tuan putri Kuchiki Hisana?" ujar Rukia sambil membungkuk badan hingga menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Rukia baru akan pergi meninggalkan mereka saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Kalian seperti sang penguasa yang merampas dari rakyat jelata." Komentar Grimmjow.

"Apa mau Grommjow? Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu." Ujar Ichigo dengan emosi yang ditahan

"Aku tidak akan mencari gara-gara denganmu jika kau tidak mengusik Rukia seperti itu." ujar Grimmjow

Ichigo mendengus. "Mainan barumu?" ia menatap Rukia. "Maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak merusaknya, tenang saja." ujarnya mencemooh

"Kali ini aku serius." Ujar Grimmjow datar pemuh makna. Ia menarik lengan Rukia dan memaksanya duduk ditempatnya tadi. "Makanlah makananmu. Dan untukmu Ichigo, tidak bisakah kau mencari tempat lain? Kau adalah pemimpin sekolah ini. Gunakan saja kekuasanmu untuk mencari tempat yang lain. Yang lebih bagus."

"Kau!" Ichigo hendak menghajar Grimmjow tapi ditahan Hisana

"Sudahlah. Kita cari tempat lain saja. Maaf mengganggu kalian." Hisana menarik Ichigo menjauh dari Grimmjow dan Rukia.

Setelah merasa Ichigo dan Hisana cukup jauh, Grimmjow kembali menatap Rukia. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo makan. Atau mau kusuapi?" Tanya Grimmjow menggoda.

"Bukankah kau sudah selesai bermain dengan 'mainan'mu ini? Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Usir Rukia.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Ichigo." Ujar Grimmjow dengan raut wajah terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang pergi." Dengan kasar Rukia berdiri dari kursinya, Grimmjow dengam cekatan menarik lengannya

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu.." pinta Grimmjow

"Kau ingin menyuruhku duduk dan makan? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudha kenyang." Grimmjow masih memegang lengan Rukia kuat. "Kumohon, sekali ini saja, tidak bisakah biarkan aku sendiri? Jangan menambah kerumitan hidupku. Kita bisa jaga jarak, saling tidak mengenal seperti sebelumnya. Itu sudah cukup." Rukia melepaskan cengkraman Grimmjow dan pergi meninggalkan kafetaria

"Kau yang menarikku dalam kehiupanmu dan kemudian kau membuangkanku begitu saja? Tidak semudah itu." Gumam Grimmjow

.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam, langit ditaburi bintang dan matahari yang digantikan bulan. Genryusai duduk sendiri ditaman walau dia tahu itu tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Dipandanginya sebuah pigura foto yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi kulit keriput Genryusai, sebisa mungkin ditahannya isak tangis agar tak didengar Rukia.

"Kalian begitu menyayangi orang tua kalian.." gumam Genryusai. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kasih sayang kalian dibalas dengan kekecewaan?" Genryusai memegang erat pigura foto. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan kalian terus dalam kesalahapahaman yang menyebabkan kebencian satu samalain? Aku..benar-benar tidak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Maaf.."

**TBC**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! \(^o^)/ Untuk para readers yang me-riview atau mambaca fanfict ini! Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan para readers:') Kesuksesan chapter berikutnya tergantung dengan dukungan readers. See you next chapter guys~ (~^3^)~**

**Love,**

**Kazari Tayu**


	5. The Fact

**My Heart is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: **The Fact

_"Byakuya-nii! Kelinci ini sangat lucu! Boleh aku pelihara?"_

_._

_"Byakuya-nii! Kami berkenalan dengan teman baru saat bermain di taman!"_

_._

_"Byakuya-nii, diantara kami siapa yang paling cantik?"_

_Byakuya tersenyum simpul. "Kalian berdua cantik, karena kalian adalah adikku." Ujar Byakuya, memeluk Rukia dan Hisana dengan erat. "Byakuya-nii sayang kalian. Sangat."_

_"Kami juga sayang Byakuya-nii. Nii-san jangan pernah tinggalkan kami.." ujar gadis kecil bermanik mata biru._

_"Tentu." Jawab Byakuya cepat. "Nii-san tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah."_

_. . ._

"Kichiki-_san_?" Byakuya terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kuchiki-_san_ terlihat sangat lelah. Apa lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah?" Tanya supir Byakuya dari kaca spion.

"Tidak Kaien-_san_. Aku sudah berjanji pada Genryusai-_ojii_ untuk mengunjunginya." jawab Byakuya.

Kaien tersenyum. "Apa anda sangat merindukan Rukia-san?"

Byakuya hanya menatap Kaien sekilas dan kembali menatap pemandangan dari jendela mobil. Sedangkan Kaien hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat reaksi tuannya. Karena dia tahu, alasan kenapa Byakuya bersikeras mengunjungi rumah kakeknya karena ingin melihat adik bungsunya, Rukia.

.

.

.

_"Sugoi! _Lukisan _nee_-_chan_ sangat bagus!"

Rukia menengadahkan kepala dan melihat sekumpulan anak kecil mengerumunginya. Rukia memgamati sketsa yang berlatar taman dikelilingi pohon rindang. Ditengah taman, beberapa anak laki-laki bermain bola dengan riang dan lincah, sedangkan beberapa gadis kecil duduk dibawah pohon, bermain boneka.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu pandai melukis." Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"_Nee_-_chan_ jangan rendah diri seperti itu. Lukisan _nee_-_chan_ benar-benar bagus."

"Apakah itu lukisan kami saat bermain?" Tanya anak yang lain.

Rukia mengangguk. "Maaf aku melukis kalian tanpa izin."

Anak-anak kecil itu menggeleng. "Lukisan _nee_-_chan_ sangat bagus. Kami suka."

"_Arigatou_ sudah memuji lukisanku." Rukia berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya dari rumput kering. "Aku selalu kesini untuk melukis. Kalian bisa datang jika ingin melihat-lihat." Rukia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dan anak-anak kecil itu membalas lambaiannya.

Rukia memasang _headphone_-nya dan mendengar alunan musik yang mulai dilantunkan. Selain mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk dan berlatih kendo, Rukia sering menghabiskan waktu luang berjalan-jalan sendirian kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Ia terus malangkah melewati persimpangan tengah kota, jalan kecil yang dikelilingi rumput liar tertiup angin, dan beberapa toko yang menjual berbagai benda. Langkah kaki Rukia terhenti didepan sebuah etalase toko hewan. Tatapannya terfokus pada objek dibalik etalase toko tersebut. Sepasang kelinci berjenis _jersey_ _wolly_ sedang asik bermain. Manik ungu dibalik kacamata Rukia berbinar melihat tingkah laku sepasang kelinci berbulu lebat.

"_Kawai_-_nee_!" Pekik Rukia kegirangan. "Aku ingin sekali memelihara kalian. Tapi, Gen-jii akan memarahiku karena menghamburkan uang." Ujar Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, aku akan mengunjungi kalian. Jaa." Rukia melambaikan tangannya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Rukia meninggalkan toko hewan tersebut, seorang pria memasuki toko hewan tersebut.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa pelayan toko.

Pria itu menunjuk salahsatu sepasang kelinci yang dipajang di etalase. "Aku ingin membeli mereka. Berapa harganya?"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Rukia melepas sepatu dan salahsatu seorang pelayan mendatanginya.

"_Okaeri_ Rukia-san. Genryusai-_sama_ berpesan jika anda sudah pulang agar segera ke ruamg utama."

Rukia mengerutkan alis. Tidak biasanya sang kakek memanggilnya ke ruang utama. Kakek hanya menggunakan ruang utama jika berjumpa dengan rekan kerjanya atau hal penting lainnya. "Tumben sekali? Apa ada tamu dari klien kakek? Kenapa memanggilku juga?"

"Byakuya-_sama_ sedang berkunjung kemari. Dan Genryusai-_sama_ meminta anda harus menemuinya." ujar si pelayan

Rukia berdecak kesal. "Ternyata memang 'tamu penting'. " gerutu Rukia.

Dengan kesal Rukia menampaki lorong rumah tradisional khas Jepang itu dengan kesal sampai menimbul suara gaduh. Rukia membuka pintu ruang utama dan tiba-tiba sebuah sumpit mengenai keningnya.

BLETAKK!

"_Ittai_! Tidak bisakah kakek berhenti melakukan itu?" gerutu Rukia.

"Jika kau berhenti untuk menghancurkan rumah ini dengan kakimu itu, akan kulakukan." Jawab Kakeknya. "Duduklah. Sapa kakakmu."

Rasa sakit Rukia teralihkan saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya, Kuchiki Byakuya, mengenakan setelan jas lengkap, duduk dengan tenang sambil memandanginya.

Rukia membungkuk hormat sekilas. "_Konichiwa_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rukia sekenanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik." Jawab Byakuya tenang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, sehat, tanpa perlu bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan." Ujar Rukia

"Rukia!" Tegur Genryusai. "Berhenti berbicara formal seperti itu."

Rukia tersenyum kaku. "_Gomen_, Gen-_jii_, Byakuya-_nii_." Rukia membungkukkan badannya. "Bisa aku kembali ke kamar sekarang? Kalian tahu, seorang siswa tidak pernah lepas dari tugas, dan itu tidak sedikit. Jadi aku ingin menyicilnya sedikit demi sedikit. Jaa." Rukia melambaikan tangan kemudian meninggalkan ruang utama.

Genryusai hanya menghela nafas. "Ya begitulah. Sifatnya berubah." Genryusai menjelaskan

Byakuya menyeruput _ocha_ hangat yang disediakan. "Mereka akan tahu tentang itu suatu saat nanti."

"Suatu saat? Kapan? Saat mereka mengetahui masalah itu dengan cara yang menyakitkan?" Tanya Genryusai beruntun. "Byakuya dengar.." Genryusai manarik nafas sejenak. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu seberapa kecewanya mereka karena merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Hisana dengan jantung lemahnya merasa kau memberikan kebebasan pada Rukia sedangkan dia terus terbaring dengan infus. Dan Rukia yang merasa kau membuangnya ke rumah ini agar kau bisa memberi semua perhatianmu dengan Hisana." Ujar Genryusai penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya..menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?" Potong Genryusai. "Menunggu kau siap mengatakannya? Terlambat Byakuya. Mereka akan lebih dulu kecewa sebelum kau sempat mengatakannya. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Ini tidaklah mudah. Bagaimana mungkin aku siap mengatakan pada Hisana dan Rukia bahwa.. _tou_-_san_ dan _kaa_-_san.."_

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang diantara sela-sela daun pepohonan rindang. Cahaya matahari masuk menembus jendela hingga menyinari ruangan luas yang di tutupi jendela. Diatas kasur empuk, dibalik selimut tebal yang nyaman, seseorang tidur dengan gelisah. Kepala Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul dari balik selimut. Wajahnya yang kusam karena baru bangun tidur, namun tidak mengurangi pesonanya, makin terlihat kusam dengan kerutan yang ada di dahinya.

"Kenapa dengan mengingat wajahnya saja.. membuatku nyaris tidak bernafas seperti ini? Kalau dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalku lagi, bagaimana aku hidup?!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Sosuke Aizen tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Grimmjow. "Berusaha untuk bolos, huh? Jangan harap kali ini berhasil." ancamnya

"Untuk kali ini saja.." Grimmjow beranjak dari tidur. "Hari ini aku benar-benar sekarat, sulit bernafas. Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini." Pinta Grimmjow.

"Itu karena kau berbohong padaku. Jadi bersiaplah, sarapan sudah disediakan." Aizen baru akan meninggalkan kamar Grimmjow saat dia melihat sebuah kotak dengan beberapa lubang diatasnya. "Kau memelihara kelinci?" Tanyanya setelah memeriksa isi kotak. "Kau akan membunuhnya jika dibiarkan seperti ini. Astaga, kenapa aku mempunyai anak sepertimu?" Runtuk Aizen

Grimmjow merampas kotak ditangan Aizen. "Aku tidak berniat memeliharanya. Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang." Jelasnya.

Kemarin sejak malam hingga pagi, Grimmjow dan teman-temannya bersenang-senang disebuah klub terkenal. Setelah puas, dengan mobil sport andalannya, ia melaju dikeramaian Karakura sampai di melihat sosok yang tak asing sedang berjongkok di depan etalase sebuah tolo hewan. Dari dalam mobil diamatinya Rukia dengan senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Setelah itu, seperti dihipnotis, ia memasuki toko hewan itu dan membeli kelinci yang Rukia pandangi di etalase.

"Jadi ini soal gadis?" Tanya Aizen setelah berfikir sejenak. "Dia juga yang membuatmu sesak nafas?" Aizen tersenyum miris. "Aku ayahmu dan aku tahu watakmu seperti apa. Seorang gadis tidak mungkin membuatmu sekarat seperti ini."

"Buktinya aku memang sekarat." Jawab Grimmjow datar. "Kali ini aku serius. Kau ayahku dan apapun yang mengalir dalam dirimu mengalir juga pada diriku." Jelas Grimmjow.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki jiwa pengecut seperti dirimu." Grimmjow menatap ayahnya. "Hadapi semuanya tanpa takut. Itu adalah anakku."

Grimmjow menatap kelinci didalam kotak. "Kau benar. Aku akan melakukannya. Pasti."

**TBC**

**Arigatou! Terutama buat yang sudah meriview fanfict ini! To anna, everything you said is right. see you next chapter~**


	6. Strawberry vs Rabbit

**My Heart is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**WARNING!**

**Don't Like, Dont' Read!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: **Strawberry VS Rabbit

"Periksa setiap sudut! Pastikan jangan ada yang lolos!"

"_Ha_'i _Kaichou_!" jawab mereka serempak.

Ichigo beserta anggota dewan siswa memasuki _game_ _center_ di tengah kota Karakura. Setiap bulan, Ichigo mengadakan razia besar-besaran bagi siswa Karakura bolos, merokok, berkelahi, dan lain sebagainya. Selagi anggotanya sibuk 'menangkap' siswa bolos di _game_ _center_, Ichigo mengamati tempat itu untuk memastikan tidakada satupun yang lolos. Kaki Ichigo melangkah menelusuri belakang gedung _game_ _center_ , suara gaduh dibelakang gedung semakin jelas terdengar. Tangan besar Ichigo memegang ganggang pintu dan membukanya. Pupil mata hazel Ichigo membesar melihat sepuluh pria berbadan besar terkapar di jalan sempit yang dibelakang gedung. Mata Ichigo beralih pada sosok yang memiliki badan dua kali lebih kecil dari sepuluh orang pria yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Mengenakan jaket _hoddie_ kuning mencolok yang menenggelamkan badannya, surai hitam pendek, dan kulit putih mulus.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ingin kuhajar seperti mereka juga?" Tanya Rukia galak. "Mereka ini.. menyebalkan. Mau aku hajar lagi?! Hah?!" Rukia memaki dan menendang tubuh mereka.

"Ka-kau.. yang menghajar mereka semua?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

Rukia menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "Menurutmu siapa? Dewa kematian? Kalau begitu mereka tidak dibiarkan bernafas seperti sekarang."

Ichigo termenung cukup lama hingga lupa tujuannya. "Hey kau! Kembali!" Teriaknya pada Rukia yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Musim panas akan tiba!" Teriak Renji frustasi

Hisana yang duduk didepan Renji tersenyum simpul. "Bukankah bagus? Nilaimu bagus jadi tidak perlu ikut kelas tambahan. Apa yang kau keluhkan, Renji-kun?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" Renji bangkit dari sofa ruang Dewan Siswa tempatnya tidur. "Liburan musim panas tidak akan menyenangkan jika tidak punya pacar. Sedangkan kau bisa berlibur dengan Ichigo. Pasti menyenangkan.." ujar Renji sambil membayangkan liburan Ichigo dan Rukia yang super mewah.

Hisana berhenti menulis dokumen. "Musim panas ini aku harus sering menjalani pemeriksaan."

Renji menatapnya sedih. "Pasti sangat merepotkan ya?"

Hisana tersenyum simpul. "Begitulah. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Hm?" Renji menolehkan kepala ke pintu dewan siswa. "Sepertimya ada keributam di luar. "

Renji beranjak dari sofa dan keluar ruangan diikuti Hisana dari belakang. Bukan hanya Renji dan Hisana yang penasaran, para murid juga melongok keluar jendela dan pintu untuk melihat kehebohan yang terjadi. Selain para anggota Dewan Siswa yang memegangi para siswa bolos dan lainnya, yang membuat mereka tertarik adalah pemadangan sang Ketua Dewan Siswa menarik paksa seorang gadis yang secara sepintas mirip Hisana.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau pikir aku ini kucing liar yang kumuh?! Berhenti menarik kerah bajuku!" Rukia meronta-ronta dari genggaman tangan kekar Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus. "Dan membiarkan kau mencakar tanganku? Kau sudah banyak melanggar peraturan! Membolos, berkelahi, baju tidak sesuai aturan, tindak kekerasan. Dan masih banyak lagi."

"Dasar orangtua! Kolot!" Ejek Rukia

"Berhenti memanggilku tua!"

"Itu karena kau sangat kolot!"

"Ini namanya mematuhi aturan!"

"Terlalu kaku!"

"Itu karena kau liar! Karena itulah kau menganggapnya sangat kaku!" Ejek Ichigo tidak kalah sengit.

"Ada apa ini Ichigo? Kenapa kau menangkap Rukia?" tanya Renji

"Menurutmu?" Ichigo skeptis. "Membolos dan berkelahi. Apa itu tidak cukup? Dan sekedar informasi, dia berkelahi melawan sepuluh pria sekaligus dan mereka semua.. babak belur." Jelas Ichigo

Hisana menganga. "Rukia! Kau!"

"_Nani_? Mau menceramahiku?" Potong Rukia. "Tidak, terima kasih. Biar kakek saja yang menceramahiku di rumah. Aku hargai perhatianmu, Hisana." ujar Rukia. "Lebih baik pikirkan saja kesehatanmu." Imbuhnya

Hisana menatap Rukia dingin. "Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu kalau ini tidak berhubungan dengan nama baik keluarga."

"Nama baik apa? Nama keluarga kita berbeda Hisana. Kau Kuchiki, aku Yamamoto. Mengerti? Jadi ini tidak akan merusak teputasimu dan Byakuya."

"Rukia!" Tegur Hisana. "Byakuya-_nii_ adalah kakakmu juga. Tidak sepantasnya kau berkata seperti itu."

"Dulu bukan sekarang."

Renji dan Ichigo yang berdiri didekat mereka hanya termenung mendengar percakapan diantara mereka. Nama keluarga berbeda, Bayakuya, semuanya membuat mereka bingung.

"_Matte_ _yo_.." Renji menengahi. "Sebenarnya, hubungan seperti apa yang kalian miliki?"

Rukia melepaskan kacamata dan menyisir poninya kedepan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, persis Hisana. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kurang jelas?"

"Ka-kalian.." jawab Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Bersaudara." Sambung Rukia.

.

.

.

Grimmjow duduk resah di kelas. Diabaikannya ocehan teman-temannya yang menggema di telinganya. Ia sesekali melirik bangku kosong disebelahnya yang kosong sejak seminggu lalu. Disaat inilah Grimmjow benar-benar merasa dirinya bodoh karena tidak memiliki nomor ponsel atau e-mail Rukia.

"Hei." Grimmjow menendang kursi didepannya. "Kau tahu alamat e-mail Rukia?" Tanyanya-lebih tepatnya memalak-murid didepannya.

Murid itu menggeleng ketakutan. "_Sumimasen_, a-aku tidak kenal dengan Yamamoto-san. _Sumimasen_."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan alamat e-mail Rukia-san, Grimmjow?" Tanya Ulquiora yang baru mendatangi kelasnya.

"Delivery makanan." Jawabnya asal. "Tentu saja untuk menghubunginya." Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Bayangkan, dia sudah seminggu tidak hadir tanpa keterangan apapun."

Ulquiora menatap sesaat. "Bukan tanpa keterangan, hanya tidak memberitahu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang keberadaan Rukia, dia berada di Dewan Siswa sekarang."

"Dewan Siswa? Untuk apa dia disana?" Tanya Grimmjow bingung

Ulquiora mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya melihat dia dengan Ketua meneriaki satu samalain. Setelah itu aku kemari." jawab Ulquiora acuh.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Grimmjow segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ulquiora

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

"Baiklah Rukia, sekarang perhatikan sinar senter ini." Unohana-sensei menyinari mata kanan Rukia. "Berikutnya sebelah kiri." Unohana mematikan senter dan memasukannya kedalam jas putih yang sedang dikenakan. "Tidak ada masalah dengan kedua matamu. Kau harus menghindari benda asing yang mengenai matamu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu bukan matamu. Jadi jaga baik-baik kesempatan kedua yang telah diberikan Kami-sama padamu."

"Aku mengerti Sensei. _Arigatou_." Rukia mengenakan kacamatanya. "Jangan beritahu kakek, ya?"

Unohana-sensei menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi berjanjilah jangan berkelahi lagi. Sangat beresiko pada matamu." Unohana-sensei mengetuk kepala Rukia gemas.

"Ha'i, Unohana-sensei. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Rukia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan tiba-tiba wajah Grimmjow muncul dibalik pintu. "Sedang apa kau?" Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"_Daijoubu_?"

"Memang apa hub.."

"Aku tanya, kau baik-baik saja atau tidak?!" Tanya Grimmjow membuat Rukia tersentak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itukan? Kau itu bertanya atau memalakku sih?" Rukia menatap Grimmjow jengkel.

Ekspresi lega menghiasi wajah Grimmjow. "Baguslah. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Kalau aku jawab belum, kau mau apa? Mentraktirku?" Tanya Rukia

"Dengan senang hati." Grimmjow mengamit lengan Rukia.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Rukia

"Cepatlah. Aku juga sudah lapar." Grimmjow mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rukia dan menariknya ke kafetaria

.

.

.

Grimmjow berguling di atas kasur dengan gelisah. Sesekali seulas senyum terpantri di wajahnya yang tampan. Ingatan Grimmjow kembali mengulang kejadian saat dia dan Rukia makan bersama di kafetaria.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kau tidak makan? Kau mentraktirku tapi kau sendiri tidak makan. Aku merasa tidak enak." Dipandanginya Grimmjow yang sedang menatapnya dengan lekat hingga ia risih. "Selain bodoh kau juga kurang waras ya? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Ada yang lucu?"_

_Grimmjow tersenyum melihat manik violet dibalik kacamata yang dikenakan Rukia. "Apa matamu sangat buram? Kenapa tidak mengenakan soft lens seperti gadis pada lainnya? Kacamata itu menghalangiku melihat wajah mungilmu dengan leluasa"_

_Rukia menelan udon terakhir dan menegak habis ocha yang dipesannya. "Pertama, tidak semua gadis suka mengenaka soft lens. Kedua, berhenti flirting didepanku. Itu menggelikan. Ketiga, mataku baik-baik saja."_

_"Lalu kenapa kau mengenakan kacamata? Apa matamu bisa melihat roh jika kacamatamu dilepas?"" Tanya Grimmjow dengan dahi berkerut._

_Rukia menjitak kepala Grimmjow. "Mana ada yang seperti itu, baka. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko melukai mataku setelah operasi." Dahi Grimmhow berkerut. "Saat kecil aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas bersama kedua orang tuaku. Mereka berdua tewas dan aku selamat dengan kondisi mata buta karena pecahan kaca. Sekitar enam bulan aku tidak bisa melihat warna-warni dunia ini, hingga membuatku frustasi dan berniat mengakhiri hidup. Fikiran yang tidak pernah terfikir oleh seorang bocah cilik, kecuali aku." Rukia terkekeh mengingat kejadian yang dialami. "Untungnya sebelum semuanya terjadi dokter mengabarkan bahwa aku akan menjalani operasi retina. Dan inilah aku sekarang. Hidup melihat dunia dengan retina orang lain. Seumur hidupku, aku sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang memberikan retinanya padaku." Ujar Rukia mengakhiri kisahnya._

_FLASBACK END_

"Misterius dan memiliki kisah hidup yang luar biasa. Kau membuatku semakin tertarik Rukia." Gumam Grimmjow sambil tersenyum. "Arghh! Kenapa aku lupa memberikannya?!" Grimmjow mengacak rambutnya frustasi

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update juga!:') setelah beberapa hiatus karena tugas dan ulangan yang mengahantui fikiran author setiap hari hingga bank imajinasi author terhambat#dikeroyokreader. Jadi harap maklum jika chapter kali ini diluar harapan reader. Tetap jangan lupa me-review. Jaa~**


	7. Stop That Bulshit

**My Heart Is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-san**

**Warning: **typo (always), OOC (maybe), family, drama, romance

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Reading Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: **Stop That Bullshit

"Sudah lama Hisana-_nee_ tidak kemari. Aku sangat senang Hisana-_nee_ makan malam disini." Ujar Yuzu ceria.

"Kehidupan remaja tidak sesantai seperti yang kau baca di _manga_, Yuzu." ujar Hisana. "Selalu banyak tugas dan ulangan yang menantimu tanpa henti."

"Eh? Biar aku saja yang bereskan. _Nee_-_chan_ ke kamar Ichigo-_nii_ saja." Ujar Yuzu saat Hisana akan membereskan piring kotor.

"Hisana! Kau calon menantu yang ba.. Ugh!" Isshin terpelanting hingga menabrak dinding sambil memegangi perutnya. "_Nice_ _kick_, son!"

"_Urusai_!" Ichigo menggerutu. "Ayo kita ke atas Hisana."

Hisana mengikuti Ichigo menapaki tangga dan masuk ke kamar laki-laki rambut jingga itu. "Berantakan... seperti biasa." Hisana mengamati setiap sudut kamar Ichigo.

Kasur berantakan, buku berantakan di rak, dan pakaian-pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar Ichigo. "Aku belum sempat membereskannya." Kata Ichigo sambil memungut baju kotornya dan meletakkannya kedalam keranjang di sudut ruangan. "Duduklah." Persilahkan Ichigo setelah membereskan kasurnya.

Hisana melihat langit dari jendela kamar Ichigo. "Apa ini?" Hisana mengerutkan alis melihat Ichigo memberikan kotak padanya.

"Ambillah. Sudah seharusnya ini bersamamu. Bukalah."

Dengan penasaran dan ekspresi bingung Hisana dengan perlahan membuka kotak. Pupil Hisana membesar melihat isi kotak yang diberikan Ichigo. "I-ini.."

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau meninggalkannya begitu saja saat kita bermain di taman saat musim dingin beberapa tahun lalu." Ichigo menjelaskan

Hisana diam memandangi benda yang dipegangngnya. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Hisana meremas menahan geram benda yang dipenggangnya hingga jari-jari Hisana memutih.

"Hisana? _Daijoubu_?" ekspresi Ichigo berubah khawatir melihat Hisana diam. "Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget kau masih menyimpan ini sampai sekarang." Ujar Hisana setelah kembali dari kesadarannya.

Ichigo mengehela nafas. "Kau membuatku kaget. Kufikir terjadi sesuatu."

Hisana tersenyum. "Sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sampai bertemu besok, Ichigo-kun" Hisana berbalik sebelum keluar kamar. "Minggu depan adalah ulangtahun Byakuya-nii. Kau harus datang ya."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah tahu dari Tou-san."

.

.

.

Nafas Rukia terputus-putuh tapi tidak terlihat kelelahan samasekali. Kakinya bergerak lincah hingga menimbulkan suara decit di dojo. Yumichika melihat Rukia dari kejauhan dengan tatapan heran.

"Ini penglihatanku yang salah atau Rukia-chan terus berlatih _ashi_-_sabaki( _latihanmelangkahdalamkendo_)_ tanpa henti?" bisik Yumichika.

Renji berhenti menegak minumannya dan melihat objek yang Yumichika maksud. "Asalkan dia menang di kejuaran aku rasa itu tidak masalah." Jawabnya acuh. "_Ittai_!" Renji mengelus kepala belakang. "Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Jangan hanya memikirkan kejuaraan. Pikirkan juga kondisi anggotamu. Kau ini bagaimana.." Yumichika berdiri dan mendekati Rukia. "Rukia-chan. Beristirahatlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.." tegur Yumichika

"_Daijoubu_. Biasanya aku latihan lebih lama dari ini.." jawab Rukia dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau juga latihan di rumahmu ya?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Yamamoto-_oujii_ pelatih kendo yang sangat disiplin. Aku sebagai cucunya saja dihajar habis-habisan."

"_Matte_ _yo_.." Tiba-tiba Renji muncul. "Apa Yamamoto yang kau maksud Yamamoto Genryusai?"

Rukia mengangguk.

Pupil Renji membesar. "Jangan-jangan kau.."

.

.

.

"Hoamm.."

BLEETAKK!

"Ada apa Yamamoto-san? Bosan dengan pelajaranku? Keluar dari kelasku sekarang! Dan sebagai hukumannya kau harus membersihkan kandang hewan percobaanku selama seminggu."

Rukia meringis memegangi kepalanya karena pukulan gulangan buku Kurotsuchi-sensei. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan lunglai karena baru bangun tidur. Rukia berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil membayangkan berdiri di tengah kumpulan hewan kecil lucu berbulu yang keesokannya terbelah dengan organ-organ mereka didalam tabung reaksi Kurotsuchi-sensei.

"Teman-teman, mari kita bersenang-senang sebelum kalian dimutilasi Kurotsuchi-sensei." Rukia memebersihkan kotoran yang bertebaran dan memberikan kelinci-kelinci berbulu putih itu makan.

"Kejam sekali kau mengatakan pada mereka akan dimutilasi Kurotsuchi-sensei. Lihat, mereka tidak berselera makan."

Rukia berbalik dan melihat Grimmjow berdiri diluar kandang dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. "Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak sengaja melepaskan salahsatu bahan percobaannya. Lalu dia menyuruhku untuk mencarinya." jawabnya acuh

"Tapi kandang ini terkunci saat aku kemari." Rukia bingung sambil mengerutkan alis

"Kau percaya yang aku katakan?!" Grimmjow tertawa terbahak. "Itu hanya alasan agar aku keluar dari pelajaran mengerikannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tahan membelah makhluk hidup lucu ini setiap saat? Lebih baik kita peliharakan?" Grimmjow mengelus kelinci lucu yang sibuk mengunyah rerumputan.

"Kau juga suka kelinci?" Tanya Rukia

"Ya. Sayangnya mereka yang tidak menyukaiku. Awww! Hati-hati dengan gigimu itu!" Grimmjow mengulum telunjuknya yang belumuran darah.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Rukia membersihkan luka Grimmjow dan membalutnya dengan plester. "Bersikap sopanlah padanya. Kenapa kalian membalas kebaikannya dengan gigitan?" Rukia terkekeh

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa seperti itu."

"Aku hanya tersenyum didepan seorang yang kusuka."

"Jadi kau suka padaku? Sudah kuduga.."

"_Baka_! Maksudku kelinci-kelinci ini.."

"Sebenarnya.." Grimmjow berdiri dan melangkah mendekati gudang makanan. "Aku kemari untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kau pasti suka." Grimmjow menuntun Rukia ke gudang makanan.

"Jadi.. apa sesuatu yang kau maksud sampai menurutmu aku menyukai itu?" Rukia hanya mengerutkan alis melihat laki-laki berbadan kekar itu membongkar tempat persedian makanan kelinci.

Mata Rukia berbinar dan muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya. "_Kawai_!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya."

Rukia mengeluarkan kelinci mungil berbulu tebal itu dari kandang. Kaki kecil dan lincah kelinci itu bergerak-gerak dalam dekapan Rukia. Setiap wanita, selalu takluk dan memuja Grimmjow. Tidakada yang mampu menolak pesonanya, kecuali Rukia. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, Rukia mampu menjungkir balikkan dunia Grimmjow yang begitu luas dan besar.

"Sebesar apa kekuatanmu hingga mengubahku.."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Rukia.

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." Grimmjow mengelus puncak kepala kelinci. "Jadi, apa kalian merasa cocok? Bagaimana kalau kau yang merawat kelinci ini? Kau tahukan bagaimana agresifnya mereka padaku?" Rukia terkekeh

"Dengan senang hati. Setidaknya kau juga harus membantuku karena pada dasarnya dia adalah milikmu."

Grimmjow tersenyum lebar seperti memenangkan lotre. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Suasana malam itu lebih cerah dari biasanya. Disebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh ditengah kota Karakura, dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu berbaris mobil-mobil mewah berselaweran didepan gedung tersebut. Rukia keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan mengkilap dengan mengenakan kimono perpaduan putih-biru yang terlihat elegan. Taklupa rambut hitam pendeknya dihiasi pita kristal salju berkilau, membuat penampilannya semakin menawan.

"_Oujii_, tidak bisakah kita menyapa Byakuya-nii dan langsung pulang?"

"Jangan bercanda." Genryusai menatap tajam Rukia. "Media masa sudah mengepung tempat ini. Satu kesalahan kecil saja, seluruh negeri akan tahu dalam satu malam. Byakuya adalah kakakmu, apa kata orang-orang jika kau bersikap seperti itu didepan keluargamu sendiri?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kami ini bersaudara." Rukia menatap kakeknya dengan ekspresi dingin. "Aku sudah tahu semua. aku tahu alasan dibalik nama keluargaku, aku tahu hubungan _kaa_-_san_ dan _tou_-_san_. Jadi berhentilah bersandiwara seolah-olah kita memiliki keluarga yang bahagia." Genryusai membatu ditempat, membiarkan Rukia berjalan mendahuluinya. Rukia berbalik dan menatap lekat kakeknya yang tua renta. "Karena sejak awal keluarga ini tidak pernah bahagia.."

.

.

.

"Otonjoubi omedetto, Byakuya-san." Hisana dan Ichigo menoleh ke sumber suara. " Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alis, heran

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada terdengar sinis

"Perusahaan keluargaku adalah kolega perusahaan Byakuya-san. Aku rasa wajar saja jika aku menghadiri acara ini. Ah! Byakuya-san! Tou-san titip salam padamu. Ia benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menghadiri acaramu karena harus berangkat ke Italia malam ini." Jelas Grimmjow

Byakuya mengangguk maklum. "Kulihat Aizen-san memang terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Byakuya menepuk pundak Grimmjow dan Ichigo. "Walau kalian tidak akur, nikmatilah acara ini dan kuharap kalian tidak menghancurkan apapun disini." Canda Byakuya yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Selera humor Byakuya-san sangat buruk, ya?" tanya Grimmjow berbisik. "Apa dia selalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu padamu, Hisana?"

Hisana tersenyum simpul. "Begitulah. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Dibalik ekspresi dinginnya itu dia memiliki sifat yang hangat.."

"Pada kami berdua." Sambung Rukia. "Konbawa, mina." Sapanya. "Terlihat anggun seperti biasanya, Hisana-nee."

Pupil Hisana membesar karena kaget. Jangankan memanggilnya kakak, Rukia bahkan samasekali tidak pernah berbicara dengannya sejak berpisahnya mereka berdua. Yang lebih membuatnya syok, Rukia mengenakan 'sesuatu' yang dulu Rukia benci dan tidak pernah ingin dikenakannya lagi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti melihat hantu. Aku mengenakannya karena aku pikir soft lens ini cocok dengan penampilanku malam ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, nee-san?" Tanya Rukia

"Seperti kembali ke masa lalu." Jawabnya datar.

Rukia terkekeh. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Hei kau! Sedang apa disini? Ingin membuat keributan, ya?" Rukia menyikut Grimmjow

"Kejam sekali kata-katamu. Aku mewakili ayahku untuk menghadiri acara ini." Grimmjow mengelus pinggangnya yang disikut Rukia. "Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik kau semakin terlihat mirip dengan Hisana." Grimmjow memandangi mereka bergantian. "Bukan begitu Ichigo?"

Tidak ada respon yang Grimmjow dapat. Ichigo hanya terpaku melihat sosok yang begitu mirip jika saja pakaian yang mereka kenakan juga sama. Secara bergantian ditatapnya Hisana dan Rukia. Kedua gadis itu menatapnya balik. Rukia menatap sinis dirinya, seakan mengibarkan bendera perang. Hisana menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak, menyesal, sedih, entahlah.

"Aku kan mencari Byakuya-nii." Rukia membuyarkan keterpanahan Ichigo. "Sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang disini belum mengucapkan selamat padanya."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

BUGHH!

"Kau disini saja. Jangan mencampuri pembicaraan kakak-adik." Rukia pergi menjauh meninggalkan Grimmjow yang merintih kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Byakuya-nii." Byakuya berbalik, melihat Rukia tersenyum dibelakangnya. "_Otonjoubi_ _Omedetou_."

Byakuya terus menatap lekat Rukia yang melangkah mendekatinya kearah jendela kaca besar. "Kalian benar-benar mirip.." suara Byakuya terdengar lirih.

"Aku tahu." Rukia tersenyum, satu hal yang dirindukan Byakuya. "Kami bersaudara, bukan?"

Byakuya memeluk Rukia, tak mampu membendung rasa rindunya. "Karena kita bersaudara. Senang bisa melihatmu menghadari acara ini."

"Doita." Rukia membalas pelukan Byakuya.

"Rukia.. tentang kalian berdua..aku.."

"Aku mengerti."

Byakuya pelukan mereka, menatap adik bungsunya heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

_"Come on! Stop that bullshit!. I know everything, _Byakuya_-nii. And since then, I try to understand you, understand what happen with our parents. With us."_ ujar Rukia.

Tangan Byakuya bergetar, berusaha menahan rasa bersalah dan kesal. Bersalah karena telah menyembunyi sebuah fakta yang seharusnya diketahui oleh kedua adiknya, hingga tidak menyebabkan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena tidak mempercayai adiknya-keluarganya sendiri-yang sudah beranjak dewasa dan berpikir bijaksana. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang dewasa namun tidak berpikir bijaksana.

Rukia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dipandanginya langit gelap dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang yang bersembunyi dibalik awan. "Setidaknya, kita tahu, baik tou-san maupun kaa-san masih menyayangi kita dan tidak ingin melihat kita kecewa. Kecewa karena perceraian mereka. Diantara kita, aku yakin Hisanalah yang paling terpukul jika mengetahui fakta ini. Tentu saja! Memang siapa yang tidak syok mengetahui kedua orangtuanya bercerai tepat sebulan sebelum hari ulangtahunnya?" Rukia berbalik menatap Byakuya. "Karena itulah kau menyembunyikannya dari kami. Tidak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kondisi Hisana dengan mengetahui fakta ini."

"_And now, you must promise to me don't tell her about this fact."_

Rukia menatap Byakuya lekat. "_But, not forever. Someday, she must know about this."_

Byakuya mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

**TBC**

**Thanks for you all to read my fanfict! For me, if you liked this story, that enough for me. And I'm still need you review, guys! See you next chapter~**


	8. Let's Finished Problem Between Us, Sis!

**My Heart is For You, Hisana**

**Disclaimer: srill belongs Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, typo, etc**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter: **Let's finished The Problem Between Us, Sis!

Pagi diakhir musim panas yang indah hari itu dihiasi dengan kerutan di dahi Grimmjow yang tentu saja tidak menghilangkan pesonanya samasekali (Bukan maksud author merusak pesonamu Grimmjow, sungguh). Awalnya memang seulas senyum yang terukir diwajah laki-laki atletis itu. Hanya saja senyum itu menghilang seiring dilihatnya gadis mungil bersurai hitam bersenda gurau dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai merah jabrik di jendela koridor.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang tinggimu tidak bertambah. Kau itu manusia tidak, sih?"

Rukia menyikut Renji. "Enak saja! Setiap hari aku rajin minum susu! Lebih baik daripada kau yang berwajah seperti ketua yakuza, dakian lagi. Jidat lebar!"

"Ini namanya seni! Tatto! Midget kampungan!" Renji menjentik dahi gadis surai hitam didepannya.

Grimmjow merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya. Amarah dan kesal menjadi satu. Jantungnya pun berdetak takkaruan. Terlihat jelas ia berusaha menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Ya, dia cemburu. Selama ini ia mengira senyum itu hanya ditunjukan padanya, tapi dia salah. Begitu bodohnya dia selama ini. Seharusnya Grimmjow mendengarkan ayahnya. Tidak perlu membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk mengejar seseorang yang tidak mengharapkan kita untuk mengejarnya. Lebih baik gunakan waktu dan tenaga itu untuk menciptakan kesuksesan.

"Kau masih ingat Ashida Kano? Kudengar dia mengikuti kejuaraan kendo nasional."

Rukia mengangguk. "Bulan lalu dia mengunjungi kakek. Kami juga sempat berduel dan kemampuannya memang meningkat pesat. Aku iri sekali~"

"Itu sudah pasti. Kita mengobrol lain kali. Jangan lupa janji di musim panas nanti. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kakekmu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Akan aku pastikan kakek menerima pesanmu."

Rukia melihat punggung Renji yang semakin menjauh, hingga di tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang mendekatinya.

"Kalian terlihat akrab. Setahuku, kalian selalu bertengkar." Ujar Grimmjow

"Daridulu, kami memang selalu bertengkar. Kami selalu memperdebatkan hal sepele hingga berakhir itu di arena duel. Tentu saja yang dimenangkan olehku." Rukia tersenyum bangga mengingat masa 'kejayaan'nya itu.

"Daridulu?"

Rukia menatap Grimmjow sambil mengangguk. "Dia adalah teman masa kecilku."

Dalam hatinya, Grimmjow gelisah. Sepertinya ia mendapat saingan baru untuk memperebutkan Rukia.

.

.

.

Ichigo memperdalam kerutan dahinya, sesekali melirik Renji yang tersenyum melalui sela-sela dokumen. 'Si brengsek ini...semakin membuat kesal saja', gumam Ichigo. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Renji ke ruang Dewan Siswa, namun dokumen-dokumen yang Ichigo berikan padanya-yang menjabat sebagai _fukukaicho_-tak tersentuh samasekali. Bahkan kertas-kertas penting itu telah berubah menjadi pesawat dan terbang melalui jendela.

"_Baka no babbon! _Tidak bisa bertindak lebih 'normal'?!" Ichigo naik pitam hingga melempar sebuah buku tebal kekepala Renji. "Itu urusanmu ingin menjadi gila atau tidak, tapi jangan melampiaskannya pada dokumen itu! Arghh! Pokoknya kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kertas-kertas itu!" teriak Ichigo frustasi.

Renji mengerang. "Maa~maa~ tenang saja. Lihat, kerutan di dahimu bertambah. Berhentilah bersikap kaku seperti itu. Memang, tanggung jawab yang kau pikul saat ini cukup berat dan beresiko, selalu menuntut kesempurnaan. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti Kurosaki Ichigo yang kukenal?"

Wajah Ichigo melunak. "Yah.. kau ada benarnya. Dokumen-dokumen ini membuat emosimu cepat memuncak." Ichigo meregangkan tubuhnya. "Tapi, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila? Membuatku merinding saja."

Renji tersenyum lagi, membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo meremang. "Kau masih ingat gadis yang kau tangkap saat razia besar-besaran itu? Adiknya Hisana-chan itu.."

Tubuh Ichigo mendadak kaku. "Memang kenapa dengannya?"

"Tapi sebelum aku menceritakannya, apa kau ingat ceritaku dulu? Cucu guru kendo-ku yang sangat hebat dalam kendo. Ingat tidak?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat. "Ya aku tahu. Lalu apa hubungannya? Jangan bercerita terbelit-belit seperti itu!"

"Baiklah..baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. Cucu guruku itu, dan adik Hisana- Rukia-adalah orang yang sama."

"Nani?! A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Ichigo. "Bukankah cucu gurumu itu tidak bisa melihat? Sedangkan Rukia.."

"Hoi baka! Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa itu operasi?! benar-benar.." Renji menggelengkan kepala.

"Kukira dia buat sejak lahir." Ujar Ichigo. "Apa penyebab gadis itu buta?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kecelakaan." Jawab Renji datar. "Dia dan kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kedua orangtuanaya meninggal di lokasi kejadian, sedangkan Rukia selamat walau sempat kritis dan mengalami kebutaan karena terkena pecahan kaca." Renji mengendikkan bahu. "Begitulah. Tidakkah menurutmu, Rukia adalah gadis yang luar biasa?"

.

.

.

"Sensei menyebalkan! Ini perbudakan namanya! Masa hukumanku sudah habis, kenapa masih menyuruhku membersihkan kandang hewan percobaannya?!" Rukia membersihkan sisa makanan para kelinci dan mengabsen(?)mereka, memastikan tidak ada yang hilang. Karena jika tidak, dirinyalah yang menggantikan kelinci hilang tersebut.

"Sedang apa disini, Rukia?"

"Hisana-nee." Rukia menoleh. "Menjalankan hukuman. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu yang lalu, tapi sepertinya Kurotsuchi-sensei sangat senang aku mejalani hukumannya." Ujarnya sambil meringis.

Hisana mengangguk ringan. "Kau masih menyukai kelinci?"

"Ya begitulah." Rukia mengelus-ngelus bulu-bulu halus si kelinci. "Kenapa menanyakannya?"

"Hanya bertanya." Hisana mengendikkan bahu. "Ah, ya. Kau ingat boneka kelinci pemberian Byakuya-nii? Apa ku masih menyimpannya?"

Wajah Rukia agak murung. "Belum. Setelah Kaien menjemput paksa dan mengurungku seharian, aku kabur dan kembali ke taman itu. Tapi tidak menemukannya. Sepertinya sudah dibuang oleh anak-anak itu.."

Hisana merogoh tas yang disandangnya dan melempar 'sesuatu' kepada Rukia. "Jaga baik-baik."

Pupil Rukia membesar ia membekap mulutnya untuk menahan pekik girang diujung kerongkongannya. "Dimana kau menemukannya?!" Rukia merangkul Hisana. "Mau ketraktir? Mood-ku sedang bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" Tawar Hisana. "Sekarang kau kembalilah ke kelas. Aku akan membicarakan masa hukumanmu dengan Kurotsuchi-sensei."

Rukia menepuk pundak Hisana. "Ha'i. Arigatou, nee-san." Rukia membuka pagar kandang dan pergi sambil bersenandung.

Setelah sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun, Hisana menoleh ke sisi kandang lain. "Apa itu cukup jelas? Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo keluar dari persembunyian dan mendekati Hisana. "Apa tujuanmu, Hisana?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan. Memastikan bahwa perasaan yang selama ini kau simpan padaku benar-benar untukku atau.. Rukia." Ujarnya dingin."

.

.

.

Selain hari libur, salahsatu sumber kebahagian para murid adalah RAPAT GURU. Kelas 1-C menyambuat momen bahagia itu dengan melakukan berbagai aktifitas kegemaran mereka. Mengobrol, berbuat iseng, tidur hingga menciptakan sungai kecil, atau hanya sekedar duduk seperti gadis bermanik mata ungu yang duduk disudut kelas, dekat jendela.

Ia menimang-nimang sebuah bonekanya. 'Darimana di mendapatkan ini?'. Rukia bahkan sudah mencari disemua sudut taman, tempat ia bermain perang bola salju bersama beberapa anak laki-laki di taman waktu itu. Ia ingat betul Hisana samasekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejengkalpun. Apa dia memerintahkan seseorang mencari boneka untuknya? Tapi untuk apa? Ia sadar semua perlakuan yang diberikan Byakuya padanya, walau dianggapnya buruku, tapi Hisana berfikir sebaliknya.

Rukia sadar sejak dulu Hisana sangat ingin melakukan hal-hal yang selalu ia lakukan. Hisana merasa iri padanya, berfikir Tuhan tidak adil. Tapi ia-lebih tepatnya Byakuya-tidak punya cara lain. Karena perjanjian sudah berada di hitam diatas putih. Percerain orangtua mereka, berarti perebutan hak asuh. Hingga akhirnya diputuskan, Rukia berada dibawah asuhan keluarga Yamamoto, yang itu artinya tidak terikat dengan tradisi keluarga Kuchiki. Sedangkan Hisana akan terus dibawah asuhan Keluarga Kuchiki, terkurung didalam penjara yang disebut 'tradisi'. Rukia semakin frustasi. Bagaimanapun Hisana mengetahui semuanya. Tapi bagaimana? Ia berada diposisi yang tidak bagus saat ini. Serba salah.

Lamunan Rukia tiba-tiba buyar saat seseorang mengambil boneka kelinci ditangannya.

"Lusuh sekali. Sudah berapa tidak cuci?" Grimmjow mengendus-ngendus. "Cukup lama.." Grimmjow mengembalikan kembali boneka itu. "Akhir minggu ini kau ada acara?"

Bukan Rukia saja, seluruh kelas mendadak hening karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki surai biru itu. Biasanya, para gadislah mengajak Grimmjow. Sekarang? Yamomoto Rukia telah menaklukan hati Grimmjow.

"Aku tidakbisa." Jawab Rukia santai. "Aku sudah ada janji. Mungkin lain kali."

"Janji? Dengan siapa? Pria?" Tanya Grimmjow dingin.

"De-"

BRAKK!

Kelas semakin hening. Rukia menghela nafas. Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini? Melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga. Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan, dan Ichigo-pelaku pendobrakan pintu kelas-tiba-tiba datang kekelasnya.

"Hei." Rukia berbisik. "Kau membuat masalah lagi dengan ketua dewan kolot itu? Kau tidak melibatkan aku kan?" Tanya Rukia was-was.

"Bertemu dengannya saja baru sekarang. Kau takut padanya ya?"

"Yang benar saja.." Rukia mendecah

Ichio berhenti tepat diantara Rukia dan Grimmjow. Rukia hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada objek yang dipegangnya. Dahi Ichigo semkain berkerut.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Grimmjow memandangi sepupunya itu dengan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya datar. "Hei kau." Ichigo memandangi Rukia, namun diacuhkan.

BRAKK!

"Kau itu kenapa sih?!" Rukia langsung meledak marah. "Tidak diajari sopan santun? Aku itu punya nama tahu!"

Wajah Ichigo tetap datar, tidak gentar samasekali dengan makian Rukia. "Kau.." dipersempitnya jarak wajahnya dengan Rukia. "Harus pergi denganku. Anggaplah ini semacam..kencan mungkin?"

Grimmjow langsung menarik kerah Ichigo. "Brengsek! Apa maumu hah?!" Ujarnya naik pitam.

"Hanya mengajak seorang gadis berkencan. Tidak masalahkan?"

"Masalah jika gadis itu adalah Rukia!" Teriak Grimmjow

PLAKK!

PLAKK!

Rukia memukul telak kedua kepala bersurai biru dan jingga. Rukia memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Berhentilah berteriak didekat telingaku." Rukia menoleh kearah Ichigo. Didorongnya lelaki surai jingga itu keluar kelas. "Lebih baik senpai mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu sebagai ketua dewan." Rukia menutup pintu itu pelan, meninggalkan Ichigo yang menahan emosi.

**TBC**

**Gomenne! (T_T) sangat pendek dan gaje. Author akan sangat senang jika ada yang me-riview untuk memberi saran. Gomen, belum sempat membalas review readers. Secepatya akan author balas. Jaa~**


End file.
